02 April 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-04-02 ; Comments *''(JP: 'I've never done any computer dating, but when I lived in America as you can imagine I used to have to go on a lot of blind dates. And it used to destroy me for weeks the look of disappointment that used to cross people's faces when you go up and say, "hi, I'm John" (sharp intake of breath). Well, I couldn't do it again, that's for sure.')'' *Current version is incomplete, comprising 45 minutes of the two-hour show. This show is not listed as part of the 400 Box. File name incorrectly has this show as being from the day before. *Vapors session tracks now available in stereo. John's intro to "Turning Japanese" survives, the others are music only. *Peel plays a sequence of two favourite tracks from the hippy era, with similar titles - "Gold And Silver", an instrumental by Quicksilver Messenger Service (their take on Dave Brubeck's "Take Five"), and Country Joe & The Fish's song "Silver And Gold". *Hinton Box recording is pause-button, adds a few tracks not previously available and captures the end of the show (almost). These are marked §. Sessions *Dexy's Midnight Runners, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1980-02-26. Available on Searching For The Young Soul Rebels - Special Edition (EMI). *Vapors, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1979-07-04. No known commercial release. *Tubeway Army, #1 Repeat. Recorded 1979-01-10. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Maida Vale). Tracklisting An intro to show is available on 11 June 1981 (John Walters) though it is not clear whether this was an outtake for a recorded show, a spoof intro, or as broadcast.... An outtake would seem to fit the known facts (see 03 April 1980 for confirmation that this show was pre-recorded). If the show was opened with the number 10 record in the current charts, this would have been either "King" or "Food For Thought" by UB40 - JLP *Undertones: 'The Way Girls Talk (LP-Hypnotised)' (Sire) §''' *Vapors: 'Turning Japanese' (Peel Session) mostly edited out '''§ *Dexy's Midnight Runners: 'Breaking Down The Walls Of Heartache' (Peel Session) @ ''(start of track missing)'' * (JP: "Phillip Goodhand-Tait and the Stormsville Shakers could not have done it better.") '@' *Revillos: Scuba Scuba (7") (Dindisc DIN Z16) @''' (start of track missing) *Tubeway Army: 'Me I Disconnect From You' (Peel Session) '''§ @ Files b and c begin *Vapors: 'Trains' (Peel Session) § @ *Crispy Ambulance: 'From The Cradle To The Grave (7")' (Aural Assault Music) :(JP: 'Fancy having a lead singer who can sing at the wrong speed! That's some Vincent Price rock for you....the other side's good, actually.') §''' *Dexy's Midnight Runners: 'Geno' (Peel Session) *Discharge: 'Realities Of War (7")' (Clay Records) ''tape flip on File b @'' *Tubeway Army: 'I Nearly Married A Human' (Peel Session) '''§ @ *General Accident: 'Computer Dating (7")' (Quicksilver) *Quicksilver Messenger Service: 'Gold and Silver (LP-Quicksilver Messenger Service)' (Capitol) *Country Joe & The Fish: 'Silver And Gold (LP-C.J. Fish)' (Vanguard) *Vapors: 'Cold War' (Peel Session) § @ *Pop Group: 'Feed The Hungry (LP-For How Much Longer Do We Tolerate Mass Murder?)' (Rough Trade / Y Records) *Dexy's Midnight Runners: '(Tell Me When My) Light Turns Green' (Peel Session) @''' :(JP: 'For no particular reason at all, and perhaps you haven't noticed, perhaps you're enjoying yourself immensely, but this seems to me to be one of those programmes that hasn't really quite got off the ground, and no disrespect intended to our guests. But are we downhearted?') '''Files b and c end *Tubeway Army: 'Down In The Park' (Peel Session) § @ *Vapors: 'Waiting For The Weekend' (Peel Session) §''' *MX-80 Sound: 'Gary And Priscilla (LP-Sound Of The Tunnel)' (Ralph) '''§ *Dexy's Midnight Runners: 'The Horse' (Peel Session) § @ *end of show §''' *Tracks marked '''§ available on File a *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) BH013 JP 1980-04-02 Side B *b) 010480.mp3 *c) Peel Show 1980-04-02 (incomplete) *d) 1980-04-02 JLP027 JLP028.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:37:28 *b) 00:46:17 *c) 00:46:17 *d) 00.31.19 (to 5:03 unique) ;Other *a) File created from BH013 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. Slightly subfusc stereo. *b) Source is slightly distorted FM mono, and file name indicates wrong date. *c) Re-up by SIG. Re-encoded to 128 kbps, file name corrected, single mono double-tracked. *d) Created from JLP027 and JLP028. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *c) download *d) Mooo *Vapors session available separately in decent stereo. *V1) Turning Japanese *V2) Trains *V3) Cold War *V4) Waiting For the Weekend ;Footnotes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box